Remembering Sunday
by Phoenixofdarkness62
Summary: A short songfic YukixTatsuya story. Song used 'Remebering Sunday' by All Time Low. Rated T for certain lyrics in song.


**Author's Note**: I do not own this song that was used. It belongs to All Time Low. Nor do I own the charactors.

Anything that's underlined are the lyrics. _Anything in italized is a thought or a quote. _Song lyrics used: Remembering Sunday by All Time Low, some of the words/pharses have been edited a bit to fit with the story. Just a YukixTatsuya story, orginally it was going to be a TatsuyaxShige story but yeah, I changed it. Hope you enjoy. :)

* * *

He woke up from dreaming and put on his shoes. Tatsuya didn't know why exactly he was doing this. He assumed it was instinct. Then he started making his way past two in the morning; he hadn't been sober for days.

He was seventeen now, still not old enough to drink but had taken to the bottle anyway. After all he had a reason behind it all. A specific someone had left Japan, and hadn't told him. When he had found out it had crushed him. He spent his days alone, and not going to classes or practices. His practices for soccer though he was going to return to soon since he couldn't afford not to be on the team. The strangest thing though was that he couldn't remember who had left. He opened the door separating his room from the balcony. Leaning now into the breeze, remembering Sunday he fell to his knees. A memory, a fragment of a memory at least came into his mind. Someone had made a stop with him for breakfast. They had breakfast together, but two eggs hadn't lasted like the feeling of what he needed.

What was that feeling though? He couldn't remember anything at all after that memory. Everything in his mind was scattered and broken. Slowly, he dragged himself up and changed for the day. Tatsuya was going to take a walk. Or more exactly he needed to take this walk to clear his head; his mind of all the jumbled thoughts in his head. A walk should do that, a walk could do that. A walk at two in the morning, that was normal perfectly normal.

Out of his apartment complex he felt at ease. The light breeze of spring going to summer caressed his hair. Randomly he walked along until he reached another series of apartments. Now this place seemed familiar to him. Another memory; She pulled on his hand with a devilish grin. She led him upstairs… She led him upstairs… She left him dying to get in.

No face, other then the grin appeared in his head. He knew it was misplaced with whoever had grinned at him like that. But he now knew that it was a girl. Awoken from his thoughts he found himself in front on the first floor apartment number ten. The irony of it being his jersey number struck him. He touched the door and it jolted him with an unseen force. He had to, this urge.

He banged on the door of the apartment on his left, apartment number nine, like he was on fire. A woman slightly older then he, rubbed her eyes as she answered. "What?" she demanded.

"Forgive me." Tatsuya bowed, "I'm trying to find my calling… I mean I'm calling at night… I don't mean to be a bother."

The woman stared at him blankly. He fumbled with his wallet and produced a picture of a woman about his age that he didn't recognize from his wallet.

"But… have you seen this girl?" he started as the woman took the photo. "She's been running through my dreams" he suddenly remembered. "And it's been driving me crazy it seems. I'm gonna ask her to marry me."

The woman nodded her head no and handed the picture back. "Even though she doesn't believe in love?" she asked. He nodded and bowed.

"Thanks, sorry to have bothered you." He said. The woman nodded again and closed her door.

He was determined to call her bluff. Who could deny these butterflies? He was in love, or had been. Tatsuya evaluated his feelings and was pretty sure he was still in love with this nameless girl. These feelings of love where filling his gut.

Waking the neighbors, unfamiliar faces, he pleads for his case, though he tries in the end he is only denied. The neighbors were unhelpful and barely seemed to acknowledge his plea. Frustrated he sat on the staircase tugging at his hair. This was illogical these feelings and memories he was having. There was no point to them and no reason either. He had one last apartment to try, apartment eleven.

"Forgive me, I'm trying to find…" started again with a bow. "My calling, I mean I'm calling at night…" His words failed him again as stuttered still unsure of who and why he was knocking on people's door for someone he didn't even recognize. Again though, he brought out the photo from his wallet.

"I don't mean to be a bother, but have you seen this girl?" he asked as the neighbor took the photo.

"She's been running through my dreams and it's driving me crazy it seems." He said, "I'm gonna asked her to marry me."

The neighbor's head sharply came up as he invited him inside. Tatsuya came in and realized it was just coming around to be five in the morning. The rest of the neighbors came and told him what was going on.

The neighbors said she moved away. Tatsuya found it funny how it rained all day. He didn't think much of it then but it was starting to all make sense. He bowed and thanked them all before leaving.

"Oh, I can see now that all of these clouds,' he thought looking at the sky, "Are following me in my desperate endeavor to fine my whoever, wherever she may be."

"Wait!" he heard. The woman from apartment number nine was rushing with a crinkled envelope in her hand. She panted and offered the not up to him. He took it and opened it. It had female handwriting in it, and it was crinkled and water stained. It read:

I'm not coming back. Forgive me. I've done something so terrible… I'm terrified to speak. I'm not calling. I'm not calling. But you'd expect that from me…

I'm mixed up; I'll be blunt, now the rain is just… You're driving me crazy! I'm-…

Washing you out of my hair and out of my mind. Keeping an eye on the world, from so many thousands of feet off the ground… I'm over you now. I'm at home in the clouds and towering over you head.

I loved you Tatsuya. I loved you so much. But now I hate you… wait… I don't know! Never mind. I'm gone.

Love,

-----

Tatsuya dropped his head. Kojima… He'd been in love with her. Yuki Kojima who had always been there for him. He'd been so madly in love with her and her with him. Since the beginning, his head had just been so mixed up with soccer that he hadn't noticed it until now. The rain started and the woman was gone.

_"I think I'll study abroad when I'm older so I can continue to play soccer."_

"Well I guess I'll go home now," he thought.

"I guess I'll go home…' he said. 'I guess I'll go home now' it echoed off the empty walls. He got up front where he had fallen to his knees and started with his back hunched over slightly.

I guess I'll go home.


End file.
